Three Brothers in the Age of Monster Girls (Isaac: Chapter 2)
by Yudayahito
Summary: Isaac's second chapter


_"He's doing it all wrong"_ , Isaac thought to himself, as he wiped the crumbs of the honey cake from his mouth. _"With Lamias you start at with her underbelly and then work your way to the tip of her tail. Honestly with how popular the Lamia family is people would know these things"_. The couple Isaac was spying on eventually decided to retire to their homes, the both of them breathing heavily.

The day had ended, though aside from the blood red moon, there wasn't much of a way to tell. Well, the moon and the denser demonic energy in the air. Obviously this had an effect on the young man, and being an Incubus, he had to act on it, or rather he wasn't smart enough to do anything else with his energy.

Most monsters were at home with their husbands if they had them, others were alone "practicing" for when they found a man or something else to that effect. Isaac blended in with the shadows as he moved about, his eyes scanning for any sign of life.

"YOU LET HIM GO?", a Witch shouted at a seated Minotaurus with silvery hair and purple eyes. The Minotaurus wore thick, but in no way modest black leather in the form of a short skirt and top, as well as wielded the quintessential axe of her species. The Witch wore s simple red dress and pointed hat, a much more modest and innocent look compared to most other Monsters, though a slight breeze would send any of those notions out the window. She was blonde and had fiery red eyes, though her current expression was very authoritative, which would explain why such a small little girl had the gall to chastise such a monster.

"Well… he made me swear not to go after him", the Minotaurus said sheepishly, rocking her axe back and forth between her legs as the Witch floated around her head.

"Since when do Minotauruses respect the will of humans?", the Witch asked condescendingly.

"Well… he was just that type of guy, you know?", the Minotaurus replied, shrugging her muscly shoulders.

The Witch pinned the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes in frustration. "Did you at least take some notes?", she asked, not looking at her.

"Yeah…. but….", the Minotaurus said hesitantly.

"What?", the Witch sighed.

"When the man beat me… I think he threw them away", the Minotaurus replied. The Witch's eye twitched before she very quickly waved her wand across her face, a large washpan landing squarely on top of the Minotaurus's head.

"Honestly, Enyo, I don't know why we took you on. Then again, your species has never been that good at doing much of anything", the witch said coldly. "I'll deal with you later. Right now, I need to go fill out the paperwork for this mess", she said, floating away.

Isaac, who had been watching from around the corner, waited for the Witch to disappear from sight before walking over toward's the recuperating, and somewhat depressed, Enyo.

Enyo rubbed her head between her horns and sighed. Normally she would be angry, and rightfully so, but what had happened so recently had thrown her off her game. All she could think about was that man. She wanted to see him again, but he went off where she couldn't follow. He was first and foremost in her thoughts.

Isaac smiled inwardly and put on his most sympathetic face as he stooped down and grabbed her hand. Enyo's body stiffened as she looked up. The shape of his face, the color of his hair, her heart was quickly excited. She blinked once more and sniffed, a strange sour smell clouded the faint smell of the man who held her life in his hands and gave it back.

One thing about Minotauruses is that they don't like to be tricked. Isaac found this out, and many other things before, the hard way. Enyo slammed him into a nearby brick wall, causing the young man to gasp for air as it was violently forced from his lungs.

"You're not him!", Enyo growled through gritted teeth.

"Well that's certainly a new one", Isaac gasped, genuinely surprised.

"Why do I smell him on you!", Enyo demanded, tightening her grip on Isaac's arms.

"Smell who?", Isaac asked, starting to panic. "I'm sorry! I don't know what in the world you're talking about!"

"A man. He looked kinda like you, but smelled different. Smelled better. And had hair on his face", Enyo said, loosening her grip a little as she tried to think of the green cloaked man.

Isaac sensed the opportunity and slipped out of his own black cloak, leaving him in just his loose fitting white shirt and tan trousers. He started springing on order to get away from the crazed Minotaurus, but the sight of a familiar group of women around the corner made him freeze. He quietly turned around to look for another way past, but instead he saw the the angry purple eyes of Enyo staring down at him. Isaac whimpered in fear.

"Tell me why you look like the man I saw", she demanded, crossing her arms and inadvertently accentuating her hefty breasts.

"I don't know what you're talking about!", Isaac pleaded in a hushed voice, fearing that one of his harem would discover his presence. Enyo lowered her large frame down towards the terrified boy, her anger heating the very air around them.

"I want answers, now!", Enyo said, her hot breath hitting Isaac's face like an inferno.

"I swear I don't know! The only other person who could look like me is one of my brothers, but I haven't seen them in years", Isaac pleaded quietly.

"Brothers?", Enyo asked, her tone losing much of its anger.

"Ye…. yeah", Isaac said, his thoughts becoming filled with memories. "My… brothers"

"Well then you'll help me find him", Enyo said, grabbing Isaac by the collar, hefting him up with ease.

"What!?", Isaac gasped.

"Hey, I think I herd him!", Monica said from across the street.

"Ara are! Let's go see then!", Rita chimed in.

"Let's go", Isaac said quickly.


End file.
